Moving on
by AveryShayne
Summary: Remake of my story other GG story. B is fed up with C never saying those 3 words. She moves away and starts a new life only to be brought back to New York in the end
1. Chapter 1

I never wanted things to turn out this way, but thats just how life is. Hearts are meant to be broken and lives are meant to be destroyed. He had done many things to me over time, like calling me a dirty horse and never being able to say those three tiny words. I had forgiven him each time though. I kept going back for more, even though my heart was slowly eroding. Until finally I had though that I had had enough. I truly believed that I should just move on, and forget all that had happened. So thats what I'm doing at this moment, moving on and trying to forget.

I stood in my room with two regular ratty duffel bags that I had bought at a thrift store no more then ten minutes ago. In front of me were drawers and racks and shelves full of expensive and priceless designer clothes. Clothes that had always been a staple in my everyday life, now just being dragged along for memories. Without even pausing to fold the soft silks and smooth cashmere, I threw them in a pile and into the bags. I stuffed all that I could, barely making a dent in the entire picture. I made sure I had the essentials, underwear, bras, socks. I packed my PINK sweats, all 7 pairs, along with my gym clothes. I took only one of my dozens of head bands, two of my dozens of tights, three of my dozens of earrings, four of my dozens of dresses, and five of my hundreds of shoes. I packed only one winter coat and one summer jacket. Only one bathing suit and only one set of silk sheets. My bags were filled to the max. My handbag had my tooth brush, my hair brush, my straightner and curler along with whatever make up I could fit. I was done. With one last look around my now messy room and I was done. I dropped the letter on my bed and left. It read,

"Dear Mom and Cyrus,

Don't be alarmed. I have decided that my life in New York just isn't really worth the pain anymore. I have decided to leave and try to persue a normal life, without all the drama and all the pressure. Please know that I am safe and happy doing this. I will try and write at a later date. I love and shall miss you very much.

Love Blair."

My plane was taking off now. I was sitting not in first or economic class but lower. I was okay with it too. I took out my ipod and drifted out. I was aware when the plane took off and when it hit the turbulence, and then I had finally fallen asleep. When we landed hours later the kindly woman beside me gently shook my shoulder.

"We've landed dearie" She said.

"Thank you" I told her as she turned and got off the plane. I streched quickly and grabbed my bags. I had had to take two carry on's because after stopping to empty my bank account and getting a new nonttracable cell phone and laptop, I had needed more space. I was now in the airport terminals. There were people everywhere. As I looked up to see the sign that welcomed people, I walked straight into someone. Someone with deep dark eyes and gorgeous dark curls. His smile was inviting and slightly arrogant. He looked down at me and smirked.

"Welcome to Sin City" He told me.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been four years since that day I landed in Las Vegas. Many things have changed, that's for sure. Starting off with the man whose I litteraly fell for, George Smithson. Now he's my husband. He reminds me of an unpolished Chuck, which may be the reason I was drawn to him. They both have dark hair and eyes and that smirk. Both are part of billion dollar industries. Chucks being better though. George refers to Chuck many times as the enemy, not that he knows what past I had with him. He doesn't even know I was from New York, let alone my real name. I no longer go by Blair, but Blithe. I hated it but it had that small town feel and I had told him thats where I was from. We were married four months after I met him. I was barely 18, he was 20. Now I'm twenty two and he's twenty four. We live in a huge house right outside the city. We have a three year old daughter, Eleana Missy, after my mother and Chuck' mother, nicknamed Lena. That was what had made us get married so early, his parents would have no part in our lives if we weren't married, so George would lose his money. That was what our marriage was built upon, money and of course lies.

Needless to say it wasn't a happy marriage. George was always off doign something, fooling around with assistants and such. I was left to take care of the daughter, who I loved more then anything. George merely tolerated her. He neihter doted nor hugged nor kissed her unless we had company. She didn't really mind it either, she knew that her "daddy" hurt her mommy, even though she was only three. Daddy was a drunk and a closet abuser. He never touched the child, only me. When I was pregnant he hadn't so I didn't know what I was getting into. But now at night if he came home, life wasn't a walk in the park. I never went out due to the marks and I was afraid mostly. And because I hated my new look.

It had been George's idea, a Las Vegas makeover he had told me. And what did a Las Vegas makeover entail? Let's see..... My once beautiful chocolate curls were straighten monthly with some Dutch serum. They weren't chocolate anymore either, they were platnuim blonde. So I had straight blonde hair with very blunt cut bangs, almost like Jenny but no curls. I was fake tanned since I never went out and my eyes were actually dyed blue. I had to get them re-dyed every four months. Lena looked nothing like me though. She had dark curly hair and dark eyes. She had beautiful smooth snowy skin. Lena had two dimples this devilish smile that made all the babysitters leave. Everyone said she looked like George, nothing like me.

Right now I was sitting in my bedroom icing my ankle. George had come home from work early for once and had found me baking with Lena. Apparently I had made too big of a mess. He dismissed Lena to the maid and then dragged me away. He pushed me down some stairs. My stomach was bruised and swollen. I could barely move. I however had to make dinner. I slowly stood and threw on a to big sweater and long pants. They didn't need to see all this.

After making dinner I showered and tucked her into bed. Lena looked up at me with her large dark eyes. Dark eyes that I knew weren't mine or my husbands, but someone from my past. Someone who I was almost sure fathered them, not George. I didn't want to believe this though when he asked me to marry him. He seemed perfect, until she was born and I was unaware of his mean side.

"Mommy, will read me story?" She asked in choppy baby english. I picked up the cinderella book and started to read. By the end of it, she was fast asleep and I was sobbing. I had had my prince charming and I had ran, afraid and hurt. I should have just sucked it up and stayed, but it was too late for that now. I was stuck in hell.

I awoke on Lena's fourth birthday with a blinding pain in my side. Last night George had lost a big clilent to Bass Ind. and he wasn't too thrilled. He fored me to have sex with him and then slapped me repeatedly until I blacked out. I pulled up my shirt and saw the thick dakr bruises covering my sides. Digusted I got up and showered, almost burning away all my skin. I had to be happy for Lena though. She deserved it.

After her birthday party was over, we, George, Lena, and I went out to dinner with his parents as was customary. George and his dad talked busincess the entire time and his mother, Helga, chatted with Lena about ponies and frilly pink dresses. Towards the end, both George and his father tapped their glasses to get the attention of us. They both were smiling. It wasn't a happy smile though, it was evil and dark.

"We have decided to move the headquarters to New York" George told us. "We leave in two days"


End file.
